


Art for Delphinapterus' 'The Land Between Black and White'

by turlough



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Bandom Big Bang, Big Bang Challenge, Cyberpunk, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Other, Wallpaper, blend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-27
Updated: 2010-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turlough/pseuds/turlough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphinapterus">Delphinapterus</a>' fabulous cyberpunk story <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/97068"><i>The Land Between Black and White</i></a> written for the 2010 <a href="http://bandombigbang.livejournal.com/">Bandom Big Bang</a> on LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Delphinapterus' 'The Land Between Black and White'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Delphinapterus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphinapterus/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Land Between Black and White](https://archiveofourown.org/works/97068) by [Delphinapterus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphinapterus/pseuds/Delphinapterus). 



> Many thanks to my art betas [sperrywink](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink) & [turps](http://archiveofourown.org/users/turps), I couldn't have done it without you!

Click to enlarge:  
[ ](https://privat.bahnhof.se/wb499380/pics/art/2010_bbb_1_large.png)


End file.
